


The Plan

by WowItsAlmostLikeICare



Series: Hunter Of Men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Dean Winchester, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowItsAlmostLikeICare/pseuds/WowItsAlmostLikeICare
Summary: In The Beginning





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything(obviously). I apologise in advance if some of the characters are a bit OCness. All mistakes are my own. This is my first fic so critical feedback would be very welcome!

The plan had taken years to formulate. Centuries even. The merging of the Campbell and Winchester lines had made even the stuffy angels interested in humanity and he could sense the quickly fading imprint of grace from a curious angel wanting to see Michael’s true Vessel. He had checked beforehand that there would be no spying Angels as Azazel knew that he had to be fast and didn’t need any annoying interventions.

He broke into the nursery of his future charge and began the process to ensure he would become the perfect vessel. Unfortunately for his charge’s mother she came running in. He sighed. He remembered specifically telling her to stay away but...oh well, after all what was another body. 

He raised his hand slamming her against the wall. She could be patient and just wait there whilst he finished with what he had been doing. Making a small incision on his wrist he dripped a few small drops of his blood into tiny Sammy's mouth as Mary began trying to exorcise him. He snorted at her pathetic attempts. As if someone of his stature would be sent back by something so weak. Points to her for trying though. 

Azazel wiped the blood that had fallen onto Sammy’s chin away with his sleeve. He couldn’t go around leaving clues now could he? After all he would have his fun watching Johnny boy attempt to figure out what was wrong with his precious baby. Mary began to shout behind her metaphysical gag. He smirked. Now what to do about precious mummy? Slowly he began to drag her up towards the ceiling. He hummed to himself. Gut wound or burning? How about...both. He cackled delightedly as Mary began to burn. 

That’s when he felt it. Looking down towards the door he was met with wide green eyes. That...that wasn’t supposed to happen. He reached out with his mind trying to find the older boy’s so he could hopefully erase the memory of what he had done to his brother, only to be met with a block. He frowned. That wasn’t possible! No person should be able to keep him out.

Poking around the shield he could see that the block was not of supernatural origin. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of John. Cursing he looked up to meet Johns eyes,flashing his own yellow one with a sadistic smirk. Stretching his leathery wings he took flight towards his superior .

******

Arriving at his destination he looked around at the sound of his name being called. Lilith.

“Is it done?” She asked as he turned to face her.

“Of course.” He said looking down to meet her eyes. 

He suppressed the urge to roll his own at her vessel choice. Always with the children. He would never understand her blatant obsession with them. It really was strange. And that was coming from him. He wondered if he should tell her about the problem of the eldest Winchester. He figured not. If it was important he would tell her later. Although if it turned out to be an issue he was screwed. Lilith would have his head. He mentally sighed. He would probably have to tell her. 

“There was one problem though.” He said, regaining Lilith's attention. She raised a small eyebrow at him motioning for him to continue. 

“The eldest Winchester boy. He saw the whole thing.” He continued. Lilith's brow scrunched up.

“And how exactly is that a problem?” She inquired confusion written all over her little face. 

“Because I couldn’t alter his memories! He had this block that I couldn’t get past!” He exclaimed. 

“Maybe you didn’t try hard enough?” Lilith said whilst flipping her hair over her shoulder. A strange gesture for a 5 year old. Azazel seethed inwardly at her blatant dismal of his abilities. 

“ I’m telling you I did . I can’t believe you have the audacity-“  
“Don’t question me, you no name bastard! You’re nothing compared to me!” Lilith cried as she clenched her fists causing Azazel to fall to his knees and his meat suit to cough up blood.

“Sorry. I meant no disrespect. I was just annoyed at my own lack of strength.” He rasped. Lilith rolled her eyes at his comments and released him. He gave her a blood stained smirk. She eyed him critically. 

“Follow.” She said as she turned and walked down the hall.

Azazel looked around at the pristine, white walls of the hospital Lilith had chosen. He could sense the presence of other demons which he assumed where Lilith’s ‘chefs’. He never understood why Lilith was so obssesive over children.

There were hundreds of pictures, stories and myths surrounding Lilith and her eating children. In reality she doesn’t actually eat them. She just drinks their blood. Way better. She had told him once that the blood of new born babies was the best, which explained why they were in a hospital. Fresh supply. 

Turning a corner they entered the room where new-borns were taken to be registered. Lilith clapped her hands excitedly at the sight of the babies and bounced on the balls of her feet. One of the black-eyes came in and handed Lilith a large glass. She sipped it before turning back towards him. 

“This will undoubtably move our plans forward. What should we do?” She asked, twirling her glass around in her too small hands.

Azazel grimaced. Of course he would have to come up with something unless... 

“Set your best black-eyes on the task. They go out more than us. They’ll know.” He answered. 

Lilith hummed in agreement. 

“They are more adjustable.” She mused. ”Ok that’s what we’ll do” she said before moving forward and hugging his legs looking up and meeting his gaze. 

“I’m sooo glad you didn’t let me down. That would’ve ended badly.” She gave him a gummy smile before waving her hands at him dismissively.

He pasted a bland smile on his face before once again spreading his leathery wings and taking off, stretching out his awareness to search for his secondhand. He had orders to give out.

 

**********

 

Across the states, in front of a burning house, a little boy with green eyes clung tightly to his little brother. He had just lost his mother after all.


End file.
